


Love is a Chevy, a ’67 Chevy

by FatBottomGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatBottomGirl/pseuds/FatBottomGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Neil Gaiman written episode of Doctor Who, The Doctor's Wife, in this short story, the Impala comes to life. Dean treasures his '67 Chevy Impala, so when the Impala takes a human form, what happens to their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Chevy, a ’67 Chevy

**Author's Note:**

> The human name for the Impala comes from the first Kansas license plate KAZ2Y5 we see in Seasons 1 and 2. Since Kaz sounds very close to Cas, the angel is referred in this short story by his full name.

Another day, another case. Dean wondered what it was going to be this time? Spirits, Djinns, Vampires, Demons? Even a life as exciting as his got a bit routine from time to time; not that he was complaining. Most people get up at the same time, make breakfast, shower, poop and go to work. Dean, his routine was driving the last leg into the city. Sam slept, snoring softly, drooling, and dreaming whatever it is that nerds dream and Dean, he lip-synced. He liked the routine of checking the Impala before every job - the fluid levels, the tires, the air bags (especially after that crash with the demonically-possessed truck driver), the wiper blades (those are really important since you need to keep an eye out for ghosts and whatnot), and all the weapons in the trunk. Then there was the routine check after each job. Come to think of it, that was the best part of his routine, spending time with his Impala. 

*****

The case was getting weirder by the minute. The co-ordinates from the phone call led them to an abandoned farm house off the coast of Louisiana. Getting there had been hard on the Impala. Now she was stuck in the marsh. Dean checked everything, but even after a lot of pushing, prodding, and coaxing, the Impala refused to start. His curses were especially colorful. He was convinced that the stalled Impala was related to the supernatural stuff they were here to investigate. Sam, on the hand, thought it was no more ordinary than a car stalling, as they are won’t to do sometimes.

The voice at the other end of the call had been a woman, who seemed to know the brothers, but the only person they had found there was a man. One minute, there was nothing but shadows, and the next, a man appears on the ground. As Dean went closer to check on him, he sat up gasping for breath. As if it was his first time breathing. Then he started speaking gibberish. 

What the hell was going on?

He fixated on Dean. When Dean said shut up, he shut up; when Dean said sit down, he sat down. He didn’t look threatening; how threatening could a shirtless, shoeless man be?

He said his name was Kaz. 

Dean couldn’t shake off this sense of familiarity he felt when he was near Kaz. He looked really good for someone who appeared out of nowhere. He must have really spent some time developing those muscles. Why was he noticing this man’s muscles? He really wanted to ask him if he could touch them, what had gotten into him? Sam’s presence reminded him that they still had a job to do. Still, every few minutes his thoughts would stray to the this man, his regal nose, the frown lines on his forehead, his feet...erm, he really should check the other side of the house, put some distance between him and Kaz.

Kaz maintained a steady stream of words. It seemed as if he was trying out words for the first time - repeating them - trying to figure out what they meant by the way they sounded.  
When he could finally form a sentence, he looked at Dean, and said, “I belong to you.” Dean was speechless. He felt something for Kaz too, but why? Maybe it was time to call Castiel. 

*****

“The Impala has a soul?” Dean asked, his voice hitting an uncomfortably high pitch. 

“Yes, Dean. You put in a lot of though and love when you restored the Impala. That kind of human affection, attention, and attachment created a soul. It isn’t the same as a human soul, but it was a soul nonetheless, and it stayed with your Impala.” Castiel explained patiently. 

“How did the soul get into him?” asked Sam. 

“I don’t really know. I think the spirit might have forced the soul out of the Impala, so it could take its place.” Castiel said. 

“And the soul just went in where? In the next human he found walking around?” Dean asked. 

“Would you please stop talking about me as if I am not here!” interrupted Kaz.

“Sorry Kaz. Look, we’re just trying to figure everything out.” Dean looked at him apologetically. 

“Dean, I think you wished Kaz into being. Kaz’s physical form is a reflection of your subconscious imagining of the Impala.”

“No way. The Impala is a she.”

Sam snickered a bit. Dean glared at him. 

“Do I have to go back?”

Everyone turned to look at Kaz. 

“Can I stay this way?” Kaz asked. “I can speak this way. This way, I can touch you too Dean.”

There was hope in his eyes. Dean has this strong urge to hug him. It was too much to not touch him, so he reached his fingers towards Kaz’s. 

“I am sorry Kaz.” Castiel replied. “You have to go back into the Impala. The human body needs more soul. You are Dean’s construct and therefore not fully formed for a human. If you don’t back into the Impala, we may lose you forever.”

It felt like some one had turned a knife in his heart. To be so close to something you have admired and loved your whole life, only to lose it so soon, this was excruciating. 

Dean couldn’t imagine what Kaz was going through. He just wished Castiel and Sam would give them a few moments alone. 

******

It was time. The spirit had been outwitted. The bastard. Dean was glad such an evil thing was gone forever. But if it weren’t for the evil spirit, he would have never met Kaz. Even if it was for a few hours. 

Everything for the transfer ritual was ready. Sam had figured out the mumbo-jumbo needed to split the soul from the body and Castiel was going to use his power to force the soul back into the Impala. The timing had to be right or the soul would vanish into the ether. 

“Hey Castiel, can I have a few minutes alone with Kaz?” Dean asked. 

“I can give you three minutes.” Castiel replied. 

Sam and Castiel busied themselves, walking around the circle, checking the candles and the books. 

Dean and Kaz walked away from them, behind an incredibly wide tree with swamp moss hanging all over it. No one could see them. 

“Kaz, I...” Dean started. 

“Let me go first.” Kaz interrupted. “I’ve belonged to a lot of people but it wasn’t until I came to you that I became me. You are mine just as much as I am yours. We are each others sanctuary. I want you to always remember that. I may never be able to say this to you again Dean, so I want you to know that I....”

It was Dean’s turn to interrupt. “I love you, baby.”

Dean reached his hands to touch Kaz’s face. Kaz leaned into those warm and strong hands. They moved towards each other until their lips touched. The kiss was soft and loving. Then it became so much more. For the remaining seconds they had, Dean and Kaz touched each other frantically. Knowing this was their only chance, they wanted to take as much as they could give the other. 

Grief and lust mixed. Somehow they heard Sam clearing his throat. Dean was pretty sure that Sam had been trying for a while to get their attention.  
They gave each other one last longing look and walked towards the salt circle. 

*****


End file.
